Alone with Dallas Winston
by Sick Twisted Mind
Summary: Dallas Winston got Ponyboy Curtis all alone. And that was the worst thing that could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**PONYBOY'S POV…**

**I **was sitting at the table trying to finish his math homework when I heard the screen door slam.

"Two-Bit," I yelled by instinct "Why do you guys always have to slam the door?" he yelled, walking in to the living room.

Instead of Two-Bit Matthews in the room, I found Dallas Winston standing by the couch.

"Opps," I said. "Sorry Dal."

Dally didn't say anything. He just kind of stood their looking at me with a very odd look in his eyes. _Lust._

I felt very odd being with Dally while silence surrounded us. Dally kept staring at me with lust filled eyes, gnawing on his bottom lip. I was about to ask him if he was okay, when suddenly he crossed the room over to me took some of my shirt in his hands and pushed me roughly to the wall.

"Dally, what are-" I tried to speak but was cut off by Dallas fusing his lips to mine, taking advantage of my already opened mouth by plunging his tongue in. I felt his tongue pushing mine, demanding it to respond. It was only when I felt Dally's tongue pulling on mine did I realized what we were doing.

I tried to pull away, but Dally had put his hands on my hips, pressing them against the wall. I tried to unlock his lips from mine but when he realized what I was trying to do he cupped my face in his hands. I began to struggle against him pulling and twisting…but it did not have the effect I had been hoping for. When I twisted one way I felt something against my lower stomach…Dally had an erection.

_I can't believe it! _The thought of me twisting under Dally had given him an erection! This made me struggle more. I knew Dally was stronger than me, so I bit his tongue, I could taste blood. Luckily this had made Dally pull back, unfortunately he looked _very _mad.

He clamped a hand over my mouth and put an arm around my waist, pulling me close.

"Don't do that again," he hissed his voice dangerously low. I nodded, not knowing what else to do. Keeping one hand over my mouth, he scoped me up. He walked down the hallway, with me in his arms, and kicked open the door to mine and Soda's room (seeing as both his hands were occupied). Dally dropped me on the bed when we walked in and locked the door. He tackled me on to my back on the bed and straddled my hips.

"Please Dallas," I cried as Dally violently yanked my shirt over my head. I cried out in pain as he bit down harshly on my neck. He started to suck on it…hard. It hurt a quite bit I let a small whimper escape my lips, it was quiet, but load enough for Dallas to hear. I could feel him smirk against my neck.

Dally's next action is what scared me the most. He got off me and took off all his clothes, throwing them to the ground. Dally's erection was sticking straight up and was slightly restrained against his boxers.

Dally looked back and forth between me and his erection. A smile formed on his lips and I could feel the blood draining from my face.

"C'mere Ponyboy," he said his smile growing larger. "How 'bout you and me have a little fun?" I tried to get off the bed but I somehow managed to fall backwards off the bed. Before I could get up Dally was there beside me, sitting on the edge of the bed, boxers of, legs spread. He grabbed my shoulders and picked me up off the floor and set me back down so I was on my knees, staring at his erection. I gulped nervously.

Dally looked at me with wild eyes. '_It's finally happened'_ I thought, _He's finally lost it. _

"Suck it," Dally hissed. I shook my head and tried to push away from Dally and the bed, but Dally grabbed a fistful of my hair, and I tried to keep from yelling out in pain.

"Now," Dallas growled. He was grabbing my hair pretty hard, I whimpered in pain and struggled against Dally. But this only made him madder.

"Pony," he said sharply, "This can be easy or hard for you. Just do what I say. Understand?" He asked. I nodded, not knowing or wanting to know what he would do if I disagreed.

"Good," he smiled and pushed my head back down to his crotch.

"Put it in your mouth," he whispered. I did as I was told and Dally immediately moaned from pleasure. "Pony," he groaned and bucked his hips up. "Use your hands too," Dally hissed. I wasn't going to obey, but Dally's voice rang in my head _'This can be easy or hard for you. Just do what I say. Understand?' _I wrapped my hands around the base of his cock. After a moment or two I began to pump my hand up and down Dally's shaft, sucking strong and hard scared of what would happen if Dally didn't like this

It wasn't long before Dally came. I had been about to pull away when Dally grabbed my hair again and held my head where it was until I licked Dally member clean…. Man, that stuff taste awful!

Dally pulled me back up on to the bed with him, and pushed me on my back straddling me like I was a wild animal. He leaned forward and began to suck my earlobe. I moaned wildly at the sensation and bucked my hips just a little bit, it was enough for Dallas though.

"You like that eh?" Dallas asked. "Let's see what happens when I do this," He said smirking and leaned off me and lowered himself so he was by my crotch. But as soon as Dally leaned off me I jumped off the bed. As much as my body wanted what Dally was about to do, I did not want to lose my virginity at that moment. But as soon as my feet touched the wooden floor I felt Dally wrap his arm around my waist, pull me back, pushed me down on top of the bed again, and straddle me once more.

"Oh no you're not getting away that easily," He said slightly frustrated and got off me, reaching for something by the door. I tried to get off the bed again but Dally was quick and pushed me back down. As he did I saw what he had reached for…it was rope.

I struggled against him, but he managed to tie my arms to the bedposts. I kicked at him but with no avail. He tied my legs to the bedpost after taking my boxers off me and throwing them to the ground. I knew I was on the verge of tears. Dally went back to what he was about to do before I got lose. I felt his warm breath on my cock, which felt really good. Dally put the head in his mouth. I gasped and bucked my hips up. Dally took his mouth away, looking up at me with a smirk. He leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "What do you want?"

I pressed my lips together not speaking. He leaned back, straddling me again, and rubbed our crotches together. I arched my back. "Dally," I moaned loudly.

"Tell me what you want," he purred and started to rotate his hips in a circular motion. _I shouldn't be liking this," _I thought, but it was hard to concentrate with what Dally was doing to me. I knew I was hardening, and I could see Dally's new erection through his boxers. '_Oh no' _I thought. Dally… manhood…was pretty huge. And if he did what he was planning, there was no doubt in my mind that this would hurt.

"Tell me what you want," he said again, his voice a bit colder. He had stopped rocking his hips, and was now glaring down at me.

"No," I managed to say. I _refused _to give in to him.

Dally just said, "Fine" and went back down to grip my cock. He lowered his head and place the tip in his mouth. Involuntarily I bucked my hips up again. Dally placed more of my cock into his mouth and started to suck strongly.

I arched my back and groaned. "Dally," I cried unwillingly.

Dally lifted his head again cocking his eyebrow, smiling. "Yes?" he asked.

No matter how good it felt I would not admit I liked it…even if he already new from the reactions of my body.

Knowing I wouldn't answer, Dally dragged his tongue up and down my shaft until I began to wither and shake from the pleasure. "You like that?" He asked obviously knowing I did but deciding to tease me anyways.

"No," I managed to squeak out, while Dally kissed the base of my fully erected cock.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked smiling.

"Positive," I snapped, trying not to moan.

For the third time he place the head of my cock in his mouth and swirled it around. I almost wanted to laugh at the situation. Me, the youngest of the group, was receiving a blow job from Dallas Winston.

Dally took me out of his mouth and blew on my erection. I gasped at the cool air.

"Are you ready to change your mind?" He asked.

"Yes p-please," I whimpered…finally giving into what he was doing.

Dally leaned up towards me and whispered in my ear "Say it."

"I like it," I said quietly.

"Louder," Dallas hissed

"I like it," I said louder.

Dally smirked and put my cock back in his mouth. His head bobbed up and down until his lips met the base. I continued to whimper and moan for more.

Just as I was close to climaxing, Dally stopped and stared up at me smirking.

"Who's sucking you?"

"You are." I moaned, feeling defeated.

"Who am I?"

"Dallas Winston." I replied wiggling underneath him, trying to get him to continue what he had stopped.

"What am I doing?"

"Sucking me. Suck me Dally. Suck me more." I begged. I couldn't believe it. I was begging Dally, the guy who was planning to rape me, to finish giving me a blow job! I felt ashamed, but I couldn't help it. I did not like not having his warm mouth around my cock. Dally did as I asked and started sucking hard, bobbing his head up and down knowing I was close. I came, screaming his name, feeling even more ashamed. He swallowed and licked me clean.

"Now," Dally said, "How about we get down to business?" That crazy look was back in his eyes.

He put his hands on my hips and lifted them up just a little bit. I looked away not wanting to see what he was going to do. I felt something warm and wet at the entrance of my ass. No matter how much I didn't want to see what he was doing, I forced myself to look. Dally's head was between my legs, tongue trying to get through my entrance. Dally's hands came around and pulled the cheeks of my ass apart, slipping his tongue in. My hips began to buck furiously and I could tell tears were threatening to fall down my face. I'm not to sure if I whimpered in shame, or moaned in pleasure, but whatever I did had gotten Dally to raise his head.

"Aww…Pone don't cry," Dallas snickered. "This'll be fun." I hadn't realized the tears had finally overflowed. Dally went down again and stuck his tongue in my entrance and body had a similar reaction. My back arched and my hips bucked. The tears were coming faster and faster.

"Well now that you have another erection," Dally had an evil smile on his face as he placed himself at my entrance, "Let's get back to business." Dally pulled back and rammed himself into me. I screamed as loud as I could from the pain. Dally didn't care, he just picked up speed until I was being pounded into. Dally was red in the face and looking very pleased. Suddenly I felt a warm gooey substance inside of me, while Dally moaned letting himself release.

Tears had not stopped running down my face. Dally layed down beside me and started to kiss my neck.

"Huh," he said a smile coming back on his face. "Looks like you still need to cum."

Dally put my cock back in his mouth and sucked it until I came.


	2. Chapter 2

THIS IS FOR **TwinkLoverXO, **WHO MADE ME THE BEST STORY EVER CALLED 'I DIDN'T THINK,' SHE IS AN AWESOME REVEIWER!

**DALLY'S POV**

I pulled Pony closer to me. I was still hot and horny, but what I had experienced was incredible. He was tight and warm and wet. I loved his body; the smell of his hair, the way his lips always looked pouted, and how he always blushed when he was embarrassed.

Pony was sobbing uncontrollably. I kissed the top of his head. Pony weakly tried to pull away, but he had no energy. I felt the damp sheets and looked down. The sheets were soaked in blood and cum.

I didn't care. Pony cried and I felt his tears on my chest. I hugged him closer and whispered soothing words in his ear. I wanted Ponyboy and I _always_ get what I want.

I was to busy cuddling him to hear the door open and shut.

"Pony," a deep voice rand through the house. Then I realized the door had shut, not slammed, but shut. Darry.

I wasn't scared of anybody, but Darry was really big. He played football back in high school and he could easily shove my head through a wall if he wanted.

I quickly jumped off the bed and land quietly on my feet. Pony had his mouth opened and was about to cry out, when I covered his mouth, muffling his scream.

"Shut the hell up," I snapped.

"Ponyboy?" called a cheery voice. Soda. "Where are you?"

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I grabbed my pants and yanked them on. I had no idea what I was going to do. I looked at Pony who had tears streaked cheeks, red eyes, and was incredibly pale; he was probably too scared of me to scream. But, with the way he looked right now and if Soda wasn't coming down the hall, I'd probably take Pony again.

The door rattled and shook.

"Hey, Pone…unlock the door," Soda again.

I left my shirt on the floor and ran to the small window in the room.

"C'mon Pony this isn't funny!"

I opened it and it squeaked. I could hear more footsteps coming down the hall.

"Ponyboy Michael Curtis, you better not be climbing out the window!" Darry.

I climbed through the window and looked at Ponyboy.

He was trembling on the bed and looked like he was about to be sick.

"I will have you again Ponyboy Curtis," I hissed as I slipped out the window.

What do ya think? I don't care if you review; this was just made for TwinkLoverXO/


	3. Chapter 3

I know what you're all thinking: 'This chick's a bitch! How long is she going to take to update, damn!' I'm sorry, really, really, super sorry. I kind of lost an interest in The Outsiders (I'm NOT abandoning any of my stories) and I got _really_ into the Karate Kid. I have two stories for that category: 'Him' and 'You're Ours'. I'm working my ass off for 'YO' but don't worry, I haven't forgot any of my stories. You guys are probably sick of my rambling…

**DARRY'S POV**

Dallas Winston. Dallas Winston. Dallas Winston. Dallas Winston. The only thing going through my head: Kill Dallas Winston. A gun would be too quick. I wanted him to feel pain. I would break that hood, even if it was the last thing I did.

Maybe a knife? No…too long and too much work. Fire? That could work. What about drowning him? Watching him finally show some emotion close to fear as he struggled for breath.

Are you wondering why yet? Dallas Winston…Ponyboy…I did my best to protect him…I swear…I'm sorry…

When Soda and I got home and found the door to his Pony's bedroom locked, we thought that Ponyboy was doing something bad. I feel so guilty now. He wasn't doing anything bad. He was the one that was good…was…

How would you react if you found your baby brother covered in blood and semen? Would you be furious or confused? I was neither…I was disgusted. No, not by Ponyboy, _never_ by Ponyboy. I was disgusted with what sort of person could do that to an innocent, naive, sweet, little, vulnerable, helpless 14-year-old.

My first thought was the Socs. But no. They were too fussy and proud to do anything to us Greasers. They considered us trash, why would they want to rape 'trash'?

Then I thought it was one of the Tim Sheppard's gang…it couldn't have been…they didn't know where we lived…and none of them were into guys…

When Ponyboy told Soda and I it had been Dallas, I freaked. When we had first got home, we shouted for Pony to open up the door. He did after a few minutes. I was too tired to stay and yell at him, so I turned back to the kitchen when Pony opened the door, not bothering to look. But when I heard Soda holler for me, I knew it was bad. I ran around the corner and Soda and Pony were on the floor in the doorway of their bedroom. Soda was cradling Pony in his arms and whispering to him and Pony was sobbing and clinging to him. I tore my eyes from my kid brother and looked in the room. There were rope pieces on the bedposts and there was blood on the covers. Not much, but enough to worry me.

"It," hiccup, sob, sniffle "Was," sniffle, cough, whimper "Dally" sob, whimper, hiccup.

At first, it made no sense.

Soda voiced my question. "What was Dally, Pony?"

Pony sobbed more. "Dally did…this," Pony gestured to his partly-bloody body and the bed.

"Soda," I didn't think he'd be able to hear me with how loud Pony was sobbing. "Bring him to the couch."

Soda lifted our kid brother up and carried him into the living room. He laid Pony on to the couch and our brother curled up into a ball.

"Soda," I whispered. He looked up and I jerked my head towards the kitchen and he followed me into there. We were able to see Ponyboy clearly, but he couldn't see us.

"We both now what happened, so what do we do now?" I took time to stare at Soda. His handsome features were scared and his face was pale. He was terrified and concerned. I was pissed. More than pissed.

I didn't give Soda the time to answer me. I turned out of the kitchen and walked towards the door. I looked over my shoulder to Soda.

"Watch over him and don't let the gang come in," I told him sharply. He nodded and walked to Ponyboy and sat down by him and cradled him.

What I saw them will forever haunt me. Soda, happy, loving, getting high on life Soda, was pale and scared. In his arms was my sobbing, youngest kid-brother. I will never forget the sight of them looking so scared and broken. I don't remember how I felt at the time, but I knew what I was doing.

Now returning to my bothering question: Would Dally be more afraid of fire or water? Would having him feel the burn of fire satisfy my thirst for hurting him? Or would watching him fight for life underwater?

I continued my inner turmoil as I strutted out the door.

Dallas Winston hurt my brother; I'm going to kill him.

* * *

I KNOW THIS IS OOC! Now, I haven't touched my Outsiders book in a few months, so I have pretty much forgotten all the characters. Like I said, I've gotten really into the Karate Kid. I DO know where I'm going with this story and it's going to be kind of short, so forgive me.


End file.
